


Since Day One

by CloakedTurian



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Budding Love, F/F, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedTurian/pseuds/CloakedTurian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kasumi has tried what seems like everything to get Shepard to make a move on her.  Instead, they've both ended up frustrated and unsatisfied.  The thief hatches a plan that may finally work...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Forward Enough?

**Author's Note:**

> [This is a two-parter of the first time this Shepard and Kasumi become physical. Second chapter will be the most graphic. You've been warned! I don't think my love for Kasumi will pass anytime soon.]

“Shepard! Thank you for coming.”

Commander Shepard blinked, losing herself for a moment because of… _distractions_ … before quickly regaining her composure. “What is this?”

Kasumi grinned, turning around in a graceful flourish. “You like?”

Shepard did like. A lot. Kasumi stood before her in a black leather-type dress, a short little thing that hugged every curve on the petite woman’s body. There was a bit of a plunge neckline, and even a subtle slit on one side that made the short dress even more enticing. The thief, usually in quiet boots, now stood on heels that elongated her legs, highlighting one of her best physical attributes. Kasumi still wore some type of hood to hide her face somewhat, but it didn’t hide the deep red lipstick she had painted onto her smiling lips.

The Commander’s eyes did glance for a second, and she cursed herself for it internally. “And _why_ are you dressed like this?” Shepard asked, still composing herself from the quick glance.

Kasumi took notice, her smile widening, before she told her lie. “I was hoping for some shore leave,” she explained, crossing her arms under her chest.

Unfortunately for Shepard, that only accentuated the thief in what was an unfairly seductive manner. She felt something odd, though, at the explanation. Disappointment? “Meeting someone special?” she teased, masking whatever it was with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Kasumi was a little thrown by the casual answer. If that was what Shepard thought Kasumi was doing, the younger woman would have liked to have seen a different reaction. “No,” she replied, her smile fading a smidge, propping herself atop her desk. The smile returned, however, when she noticed Shepard’s fist tighten as Kasumi crossed her legs. “I have a mission I need to get to.”

“Need any help? Like last time?”

“Not really. Just a drop off at the Citadel whenever possible.”

“Sure,” Shepard replied, turning away to avoid more of the sight. It had… been a while since the Commander last got some time alone with a beautiful woman in a beautiful dress. It was slightly unsettling. She began to walk out, eager to leave. “As soon as I got time. I need to get a few things for the ship there anyway.”

“Thanks, Shep,” Kasumi replied, her tone a little lower than usual. Shepard noticed, but walked out without a word and without a glance.

_‘What the hell was all that for?’_

~*~

Shepard was trying to focus on the damn reports she had to write. She really was, honest. But the image of Kasumi wouldn’t leave her mind, and it didn’t help that she was alone in her room again. No distractions meant her mind could wander; to the high heels, the dress, the reddened lips…

The Commander groaned, tossing the datapad to the table before rubbing her eyes with her palms. This is why she didn’t do dating. Or sex. Or anything romantic. Shepard just wanted to be able to focus. If Kasumi could render her this distracted with just _dressing_ a particular way, Shepard—

Speak of the devil.

“I don’t have the time for the Citadel yet, Kasumi,” Shepard called as the woman walked in, her hips doing that slinky thing they do whenever Kasumi took a step. Shepard’s voice even sounded annoyed at this point, and she picked her datapad back up to have something to keep her eyes focused. “I’ll let you know.”

“Change of plans, Kasumi called back, descending the steps down to the couch area of Shepard’s private quarters, a soft click resonating from the shoes for each step. “I don’t need to go.”

“Perfect,” Shepard replied, still not looking up. “See you later.”

Kasumi frowned. This wasn’t what she had expected. Some coolness maybe, but not outright rudeness. “Have I offended you?” she asked, stepping closer to the couch.

“What?” Shepard asked, a knee-jerk reaction. She glanced up (a bad move), but her words got caught in her throat once she realized Kasumi’s hood was gone. There Kasumi stood, still in that damned dress, but her eyes were uncovered and her long black her untied from its usual braid.

“No,” Shepard replied, once she had noticed she was staring. She peeled her eyes away, struck by the woman’s beauty. She needed to get a hold of herself. “I’m just busy. I don’t have time for talks.”

“You sound like you need to relax,” Kasumi replied, though her voice was more somber than her usual playful tone.

Shepard noticed and instantly felt bad. It wasn’t Kasumi’s fault Shepard had developed this stupid crush. She shouldn’t be treated differently; no matter what the circumstance, Kasumi was part of the team and deserved respect. “I’m sorry,” Shepard sighed, placing the datapad on the table again before leaning back. She looked Kasumi in the eye, a frown on her lips. “I’m having a bit of a rough day,” she added quietly. Shepard moved to the side to give Kasumi more than enough room to slide in if she wanted to. “I’m all ears if you need anything. Personal matters shouldn’t interfere with you.”

“Personal matters?” Kasumi replied as she sat down, somewhat pleased with the apology. It was possible she had pushed the Commander too far. She wasn’t hurt by Shepard’s actions; she had simply hoped for something a little more playful. “Are you alright, Shep?”

“Yeah,” the soldier replied with a small half-smile. “Just distracted.” At least she wasn’t ogling the poor woman. “Everything okay?”

“Of course,” Kasumi replied, brightening up from Shepard’s smile. “Things have a way of resolving themselves sometimes,” she added, crossing her legs once more.

Shepard nodded, looking away. “I wish that held true for many things,” she said under her breath before returning her eyes to Kasumi, a small smile playing on her lips. “You look beautiful, by the way. That dress is killer.”

Kasumi almost blushed, but pushed it away with a smile. “Thank you, Shepard. I’m glad you like it.”

The soldier chuckled for a moment before standing, walking around the table instead of having Kasumi move so she could get to her book on the nightstand. “Want to read a few chapters with me?” she asked as she walked back, book in hand.

Kasumi folded her legs, hugging them to her chest so that Shepard could pass with ease. “Sure,” she lied, barely hiding the insincerity in her voice. It’s not what she came for, but honestly… Even some innocent alone time with Shepard was pleasant.

Was she just not being forward enough? There was no way Shepard hadn’t noticed her advances, right?

_Right?_

Kasumi looked over at Shepard while the redheaded soldier opened the book to where they last left off. She had an idea, but wasn’t sure Shepard would appreciate it. But how else would she know that Shepard knew?

“Alright, here we go. Chapter twelve,” Shepard began, grateful for the book to keep her eyes busy. But there it went, snatched right out of her hands. “Kasumi--?”

The thief promptly placed herself unceremoniously on top of Shepard’s lap, her chest right to Shepard’s face, her legs straddling the woman’s thighs. She wrapped her arms around Shepard’s shoulders for support, and didn’t budge at the Commander’s first shallow attempt to move away.

“Forward enough?” Kasumi asked, a hint of playfulness in her eyes behind the nervousness. Who wouldn’t be nervous?

“…I don’t follow,” Shepard replied, her hands sort of floating for somewhere that wasn’t _Kasumi’s body_ to land on. She looked up at Kasumi’s face, a frown forming on her lips. She waited patiently for an answer.

“I lied,” Kasumi started, her face expressionless. “No mission. No Citadel problem. No need for shore leave.”

“Then why—?”

“I wanted to know,” Kasumi replied calmly.

“Know what?” Shepard asked, slightly exasperated by now.

“I wanted to know how much you liked me. Romantically. Physically, actually.”

Shepard paused, her hands finally just setting on Kasumi’s hips. She sighed, frustrated and tired. She shouldn’t do anything with Kasumi. She had a position of respect to maintain, a duty to her crew—

‘ _Shouldn’t?’_ Shepard thought. _‘When did_ can’t _turn to_ shouldn’t _?’_

“I can’t,” she murmured, her forehead coming to settle on Kasumi’s right shoulder, her eyes closed. She smiled a little at her next thought, however. “You got all dressed up just for me?”

Kasumi giggled, laying her head on Shepard’s, closing her eyes as she embraced the soldier. “You wouldn’t make a move,” she defended, another small laugh leaving her lips.

Shepard couldn’t help but join in, shifting so that she could look up at her. “I didn’t know I wouldn’t get punched in the face if I tried.”

“I’ve been flirting with you since day one!” Kasumi retorted, an incredulous look on her face.

“—What?!”

Kasumi burst out laughing, her leaning on Shepard’s shoulder this time. “ _The whole time_ , Shep.”

“No way,” Shepard replied, a laughter bubbling within, her arms coming to hold Kasumi tightly while the woman giggled at her. “Not since day one, no way!”

“Yes way,” Kasumi insisted, giggling again. “’ _Perhaps something petite, smart, and Japanese would be your style?’_ ”

“…You were _flirting_ then?”

“Harmlessly,” Kasumi replied, smiling at her favorite soldier. “I was attracted to you, but not seriously. You have an incredible aura, you know. After you helped me… that was when I really started.”

“…Oh,” Shepard let out pathetically, a sheepish look on her face. “Sorry.”

“You didn’t care for me then?” Kasumi inquired, curiosity brightening her eyes.

“I did. Since day one.”

“Since day one?” Kasumi repeated, her smile turning into a grin.

“Yeah,” Shepard admitted with a chuckle. “You were mysterious, obviously strong, but fluid. You moved like water, and your voice flooded my senses.” She paused, a reminiscent look in her eyes, before looking back to the woman in her arms. “I liked you a lot,” she murmured.

“I’m right here, Shepard,” Kasumi replied quietly, one of her hands moving to cup the redhead’s cheek, feeling her skin without the barrier of a glove.

Shepard’s heartbeat quickened, her arms squeezing Kasumi a little closer. “Since day one,” she mumbled before closing the space between them. Shepard delighted at the soft sound that came from Kasumi once their lips brushed together, one of Shepard’s hands pressing against the small of the thief’s back to bring her closer.

The kiss was effortless, moistened lips pressing against moistened lips, Kasumi deepening it with a gentle hum while wrapping her arms around the redhead’s neck. This only pushed Shepard more, a hunger that had been sleeping within her bringing fire to her body. The gentle kiss soon turned into a heated one, and neither of them was saved from a longing that built within them. Shepard rubbed her tongue against Kasumi’s lower lip, and Kasumi eagerly slipped it within her mouth, a soft moan escaping her as she pulled Shepard closer. Their mouths moved against each other’s, Shepard’s hand coming up to press Kasumi’s closer from the back of her head, deepening their kiss. It had been so longed since she kissed last, and the fact that it was Kasumi…

She was making noises pretty quickly too.

They separated, taking a breath or too, but neither of them released their embraces. Their eyes closed, their foreheads touching, both breathing a little harder than before. They giggled, like damn teenagers, and Shepard let both of her hands drop slightly to Kasumi’s waist as they caught their breaths.

“Am I getting too heavy?” Kasumi asked, her voice a little deeper than usual.

“No,” Shepard replied, meeting her eyes with a fiery glance. “I like you there.”

A small gasp turned into a moan as Kasumi was kissed feverishly, her own lips coming to return Shepard’s movements. She felt her temperature rising as Shepard nipped at her bottom lip before sucking it, gently brushing her tongue against the bite. Kasumi became helpless, however, when Shepard left her lips and trailed a few open-mouthed kisses to her neck, unable to stop herself from moving her head back to grant her further access. She was moaning freely now, her hips moving slightly as she felt Shepard’s hands rub against her bare thighs.

“Holy shit,” Kasumi breathed, unable to keep up with the intensity of Shepard’s actions, her body reacting in the most pleasurable of ways. She could already feel a deep heat coming from her core, and her breathing was labored as her heartbeat raced. “Holy shit,” she repeated, moaning once more as she felt a gentle nip at her neck.

Shepard softly brushed her lips over the area, her tongue soothing the skin slightly before she murmured into Kasumi’s ear. “Have I gotten too carried away?” She hadn’t realized how breathless she herself had gotten, her voice raspy at Kasumi’s ears.

“Please don’t stop,” Kasumi pleaded quietly, her fingers gripping at Shepard’s shoulders.

Shepard smiled against the woman’s ear, a low chuckle escaping her, her hands gently squeezing at the woman’s gorgeously toned thighs. “Stop me anytime.”

“Thank you,” Kasumi replied, barely keeping her eyes open, “but I think I won’t ever want to.”

Shepard smirked, brushing her lips against Kasumi’s earlobe before gently taking it into her mouth. Kasumi’s hips began to move against hers in an incredibly pleasurable way, and Shepard returned to Kasumi’s lips with a newly revived passion. Her tongue slipped between the thief’s lips, her hands cupping her thighs and lightly running her fingernails over them. Kasumi was far-gone, her pleasure growing, her breath hitching.

To take a breath, Shepard kissed down Kasumi’s throat, gently applying pressure as she descended to the luscious plunge of her chest. Kasumi threw her head back, a louder moan coming deep from her throat as she felt Shepard’s open-mouthed kisses on her breast while her hands squeezed her ass. Her own hands explored what parts of Shepard she had access to, her hands running through the Commander’s soft red hair, her shoulders rolling back as she gave full access to her chest. She felt Shepard’s hands run over her back, and while that had not been the soldier’s intention, Kasumi placed the woman’s hand on her zipper and helped her bring it down, the fabric instantly slipping off of the thief’s body.

Shepard let out a small growl, her hands now pressing Kasumi’s hips onto hers, lost in lust from Kasumi’s lovely sounds. She looked up at the petite woman from her place between her breasts, her kisses making wet sounds against the skin. “Kasumi,” she breathed, gently moving up to press their foreheads together. “I’d like to continue, but I need to know you do too.”

Kasumi smiled, breathless, grateful for Shepard’s carefulness, but slightly too turned on to appreciate it fully. “Shepard,” she rasped in reply, “I’m quite certain I’m _throbbing_ at the moment.” They both laughed as Kasumi rubbed her hips against Shepard’s, her eyes cloudy as she gazed upon the woman holding her. “I want you, Commander Shepard. Badly.”

Shepard smiled, her own eyes clouded by lust, her hands now rubbing up and down Kasumi’s sides. After a moment of a silence broken only by their erratic breathing, Shepard brought a hand up to Kasumi’s mouth, gently muffling her rapid breath.

Before Kasumi could respond, Shepard called out, “EDI, no one is to disturb me until further notice. Unless there’s another Collector Ship onto us, I want complete privacy. Don’t even interrupt me for The Illusive Man.”

“Understood,” the women heard replied before the telltale click indicated the AI had stopped broadcasting.

“Not even The Illusive Man?” Kasumi asked, light dancing within her eyes, a smile on her face as she snuggled her body closer.

“No one,” Shepard replied, unable to keep her hands to herself, running them over the top of Kasumi’s thighs as she held eye contact. “I want you, Kasumi Goto. Badly.”


	2. Under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard quickly realizes there's nothing better than Kasumi trembling in her arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [No surprise, I extended this to have 3 chapters instead of 2. Enjoy a chapter of Kasumi enjoying herself...]

Kasumi would have normally been embarrassed by how wet she was, but there was no time for that. Shepard had her writhing and moaning on her lap in minutes, her face flushed while the Commander continued torturing her with teasing pleasure. Kasumi almost let herself beg once she felt Shepard’s fingers rub up against her thighs, beginning to slip under her dress, the redhead’s mouth bruising at the woman’s neck.

“Would you like me under this, Ms. Goto?” Shepard murmured, her voice deep, her lips now brushing against the thief’s ear.

“ _Yes_ ,” Kasumi breathed, her legs tightening in anticipation. Shepard smirked at the answer, only making Kasumi hotter.

“As much as I like this view, Kasumi…” Shepard began, her hands coming up from under the raven-haired woman’s skirt to cup the gorgeous breasts before her, “…I’d like it if you turned around.”

Kasumi paused, slightly confused, her heartbeat ringing in her ears, distracted by the pressure on her breasts. “Turn around?”

“Mmhmm,” Shepard murmured, giving her a squeeze and a sultry smile. “You’ll like it,” she added with a smooth wink. “I promise.”

Kasumi nodded, a little dazed, before reluctantly removing herself from Shepard’s lap. She turned with a small smirk, however, looking over her shoulder at the soldier. “Was that just to get a good look at my ass?” she asked, her dress falling from her shoulders but catching at her breasts.

Shepard chuckled, but did end up bringing her hands to rub down the thief’s back. “No,” she replied honestly, a smirk forming on her own lips, “but I like the unexpected advantage.”

“I see,” Kasumi replied with a giggle, letting out a delighted sound as she felt hands cup her ass. She liked it even better, however, once Shepard moved her hands to the woman’s hips and pulled her back down to her. “You really aren’t patient,” Kasumi teased, as if she herself didn’t want to get moving on this.

“You have me all figured out, don’t you?” Shepard replied, grinning against Kasumi’s neck. She had pulled the thief close so that her ass lined up directly with Shepard’s hips, and she pulled the table in front of them closer with a foot so that Kasumi would have access to it for support if she wanted it.

“I just might,” Kasumi answered, but she knew it wasn’t true. Commander Shepard was full of surprises. Like the way she was running her hands over Kasumi’s body now.

Shepard felt the woman shiver and laughed softly in her ear. “Enjoying yourself?” she whispered into her ear, a playful tone in her voice as she slowly pressed her hands down the woman’s legs, then even more slowly ran them up her inner thighs.

“I am,” Kasumi replied, more of a breath than her actual voice. Her skirt had slid up during the change of positions, and she felt a throb at her arousal. Shepard was so close, just a few more inches…

“Would you like more, Kasumi?” Shepard murmured against her neck, her hands now squeezing at Kasumi’s upper thighs, maybe a hand’s width away from her center.

“Shepard…”

“C’mon, Kasumi,” Shepard urged teasingly, a grin on her lips, her thumbs rubbing up closer and closer to the woman’s wetness. “Tell me what you want.”

Kasumi let out a frustrated moan, her eyes closing at the sensation. “Touch me, Shepard,” she let slip away, breathy and sounding needier than she had meant it to. She shook again once she heard Shepard reply with a seductive “As you wish.” She felt her hands rub upwards towards her arousal, and her breath hitched when Shepard’s fingers began to rub at her outer lips. Her hips seemed to move on their own accord, wishing to intensify the sensation. “ _Shepard…”_

The woman smiled but replied only with a wet kiss onto her throat, both of her middle fingers now gently rubbing up and down Kasumi’s outer lips over her panties. She could already feel how wet she was, and it was _delicious_.

She pulled her lips away for a moment from Kasumi’s neck, one of her hands moving away from the woman’s center to rub up her abdomen to cup one of her breasts. When Kasumi let out a small whine, Shepard smirked as she gave the woman a long lick at her neck while her finger glided over her panties from Kasumi’s opening up to her clitoris, a gentle yet steady pressure from her digit.

Shepard delighted at the moan she received for her efforts and began rubbing softly at her clit, her other hand pulling down Kasumi’s dress so that she could slip under the bra and fondle her breast. Kasumi’s hand went to the back of Shepard’s head, pulling her closer, her eyes closed tightly as she threw her head back onto the soldier’s shoulder. Her other hand gripped the one at her breast, her breathing uneven as the pressure increased on her clit, her hand encouraging further pressure on her chest.

“Under,” Kasumi whispered, unable to open her eyes. “Please,” she added, a slight whine to her tone, her body trembling with need.

Shepard complied, moaning softly as her hand slipped under Kasumi’s panties and her finger found contact with her bare arousal. She loved the sound of Kasumi’s slickness coming into contact with her finger, and enjoyed the long moan she produced even more. “You’re so wet, Kasumi…” she whispered into her ear, taking a long lick at the woman’s earlobe, her finger coating in Kasumi’s wetness before returning to rub at her clit.

Kasumi was moaning loudly now, unable to respond with anything but a quick few nods and a desperate grabbing at Shepard’s body. Her feet found the table and she propped herself up somewhat, angling her body for Shepard to have better access. She was long gone now, embarrassment void; all that mattered was that glorious finger on her clit and the seductive sound of Shepard’s voice in her ear.

Shepard’s ministrations escalated, one finger being joined by another, both of them now well coated and slick. They glided over Kasumi’s bundle of nerves in sync, dipping lower to her entrance to moisten but never entering. They teased Kasumi to the breaking point, the thief’s breathing mostly moans now, a flush of red beginning to run through Kasumi’s body.

The Commander pulled her hand away, only for one moment. “Sorry, Kasumi…” Shepard murmured at the breathy gasp she heard at the loss, “…but I have to be selfish for just a second.”

Kasumi’s jaw dropped as she watched Shepard’s tongue slip over her fingers, eyes closed, tasting as much of Kasumi as she could from her digits. Shepard let out a deep moan before opening her eyes, her gaze becoming fierce as she slipped her hand back down, giving Kasumi’s thighs a wonderful squeeze before returning to her mound.

Kasumi’s orgasm began to crash over her then, their eyes still locked on each other’s as Shepard slowly picked up to a pace mirroring what they had before. Kasumi spread her legs, unable to contain herself, feeling the Commander toy with a nipple as she fingered Kasumi’s clitoris, smirking while Kasumi’s moans began to grow.

“ _Shepard—!”_

“Come for me, Kasumi,” Shepard murmured darkly into the woman’s ear, and she immediately felt Kasumi’s body start to convulse, her muscles tensing all over her body, her hips bucking into Shepard’s hand. Kasumi let out a loud, long resounding moan, her eyes closing as she threw her head back and gripped at Shepard’s arms, every part of her exploding with pleasure, her back arching in an act that made Shepard’s body scream with fire. Her breath released in a shaky sigh, her legs beginning to close again, her chest rising and falling quickly.

The soldier slowed her pace until she stopped, slipping her fingers away before pressing her hand against Kasumi’s mound, a gentle pressure to help with recovery. She smiled against the woman’s neck, eyes closed, her other hand leaving her breast so she could wrap her arm around Kasumi’s middle.

“Oh, Shepard…” Kasumi breathed, her breath uneven as she came down from her wonderful high. Shepard laughed softly, gently moving Kasumi so that she could pick her up bridal-style. She smiled at her longingly, giving her a gentle kiss before standing up with her. Shepard carried her to her bed, laying her down before joining her. After another soft but long kiss, Shepard pulled the woman close, holding her as she felt Kasumi begin to relax. “That was incredible, Shep…” Kasumi mumbled, nuzzling at the Commander’s neck. After a moment, however, she looked up, and Shepard was surprised by the playful look in her eyes. “But we’re not done. Not even close.”


End file.
